I'm Sorry
by lilangelchr30305
Summary: The Last Battle With Naraku


She was ferocious; she slammed the sliding door and stomped up the stairs toward her bedroom. She was tired of HIM; she had to get away from him. She could not believed he did that to her.

Flashback

Naraku swung his tentacles around and smacked the hanyou back a good ten feet then he

Stretched his tentacle towards her and missed her by a hair. The tentacle landed at her feet

And threw her back, she landed next to a young woman with snow white skin, her white shirt

Blended with her skin but her hamaka was blood red. She arched her bow and arrow and hit

Naraku in his stomach

Naraku yelled in pain as the arrow pierced his stomach, he swung at her and she dodged his

Attacks, she notched another arrow in her bow. He laughed as she shot the arrow towards his

Face

"You think you can do that again," he laughed as he put up his barrier

The arrow hi the barrier and disappeared, the Inu hanyou ran up to the side of the young woman who was dressed in the red and white Kimono "No you don't asshole," the angry hanyou screamed as his sword glowed red "KAZE NO KIZO" a red blast erupted from the sword and headed straight for the evil hanyou

His barrier dissertated, the evil hanyou was mad now he sent a tentacle towards the Inu hanyou. He was to busy to notice the tentacle coming towards him.

"Move" the young woman next to the Inu hanyou

The young woman pushed the Inu hanyou out of the way of the evil hanyou's tentacle and she was caught in the stomach by the evil hanyou's tentacle

The evil hanyou laughed and wrapped it around her waist

"You bastard, let her go NOW! Or I'll cut you in half" the Inu hanyou stood up sword in hand

"You don't stand a chance against me"

"Last chance" the Inu hanyou pulled his sword up over his shoulder and his sword transformed into a diamond

The evil hanyou laughed again

"Do you really want to do that, to hurt her?" he held the tentacle that held her in front of his body

"If you want me dead she will die with me, fast or slow huh?"

The Inu hanyou looked at the woman held by the tentacle "I'm sorry kikyou" his head was bowed his bangs covering his eyes.

He charged at the evil hanyou, a laugh expelled formed the evil hanyou

The evil hanyou's tentacle caught the Inu hanyou in the middle of the chest sending the Inu hanyou back a good ten feet blasting him through ten thick trees finally rolled to a stop as he hi the trunk of a large tree.

The young women ran to the Inu hanyou that was unconscious against the tree trunk, she knelt down beside his limp body

"Wake up" she shook him

"WAKE UP" she yelled at the Inu hanyou and she shook him harder

Tears stained her rosy cheeks "WAKE UP SHE NEEDS YOU" she yelled as she shook him and then she raised her hand to his face and smacked him

He would not budge

She stood up and looked to the evil hanyou

"So kikyou how would you like to die again, slow or fast." His evil eyes pierced hers.

"I will not be scared of a pathetic excuse of a hanyou but you are more human isn't that right onigumo"

"Wench I am not that human onigumo"

"Naraku" the young girl in the short green school outfit

He looked her way and smiled

"You wish to die too" he reached a tentacle towards her

She panicked 'what am I going to do?' she thought to herself she looked at her feet it was kikyou's long bow and a single arrow

'If I do this I will have to hit the mark, I only have one arrow'

'I will help you' a voice came from inside her head

'Kikyou'

'Yes kagome'

'What are we going to do?'

I will use the last of my power to purify him and you will shoot the arrow where the corrupt jewel is, but aim for the pure spot in the middle of the jewel'

'But if you use the last bit of your power won't you die?'

'It's a sacrifice that i'm willing to do to kill Naraku'

'Okay let's do it'

Kagome picked up the bow and arrow and she notched the arrow and waited

Kikyou nodded

She pulled back the bow string and aligned the arrow head with the pink spot in the middle of the jewel

"Kukuku you think that's going to work" he put up his barrier "now try"

Kikyou lifted her hands to his face and put her last strength into this

Pink light was revolving around kikyou it hit Naraku hard in the chest, he screamed with pain

Kagome released the arrow, it shot at a fast rate but when it reached the barrier it slowed down

Naraku laughed "I told you would never kill me"

Just then the arrow went straight through the barrier and Naraku stopped laughing

The arrow hit the mark the arrow pushed out the corruptness of Naraku miasma

Naraku screamed as his body turned to ash naraku released kikyou

Kikyou fell to the ground

Kagome ran over to where kikyou lay

"Kikyou are you okay?" she knelt beside her and took her hand "please don't die Inuyasha needs you" tears stinged her eyes again

Miroku and Sango are missing she couldn't see them, so she was alone with kikyou

"kagome" weakly kikyou said " take care of Inuyasha for me I know you will because you love him as much as I do, I have always known that but been to stupid to realize it but he's yours now, tell him I still love him and he doesn't have to go to hell with me"

Tears streamed down her face

"No kikyou, don't die not now"

" I must I am not of this world and haven't been for so long, but do me a favor take my body to kaede's to have a proper burial so I can finally rest in peace"

"Yes I will" she grabbed her hand tighter" goodbye"

'goodbye kagome, take care of our love' kagome heard the last words of kikyou as she saw a light come out of kikyou's body and float to kagome, she finally felt whole again

'Tell him I'll she him again some day but not for along time I hope, thank you" the voice of kikyou faded and it became silent kagome started to cry harder

A noise came from behind her; she grabbed the bow but remembered she had no arrows

'Oh man what am I going to do about arrows?'

She turned to face what ever it was

The figure walked out of the woods it was a young boy with dog ears on his head and dressed in a red kimono

'Inuyasha' she dropped the bow and ran into the young man's strong arms which they tightened around her

He held her for what seemed like an hour or more but they didn't care then kagome finally sat up and began telling him what happened and about kikyou and what kikyou told her to tell him

"She really told you that?" he asked as he wiped her cheek from where she had been crying

"Yes, she told me to tell you all of it"

"So naraku's dead"

"Yeah we killed him, I can't find miroku, Sango, or kirara I looked around but I couldn't find them" 'it's a good thing that we left Shippo with kaede's'


End file.
